


Irresistible

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Declaration of Love, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Little jealousy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since he have met Irvine, Squall have some feelings about Irvine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea while i was playing for maybe the 10th time the game.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Squall is attracted of Irvine, he is quite someone. He can't think straight about how he felt, because it's complicated to explain it.

But he cares about him.   
He knows that Irvine likes to flirt, he is jealous, but he wants him.   
For the mission of the missile base, he didn't make him go to the missile base, because he wanted to be near of Irvine at Balamb.

He has sent Rinoa at the missile base, yeah, they had a good reunion when Rinoa was back, some people thought that something was up between her and him, but he only like her.   
He doesn't want her but want Irvine.   
After the reunion with Rinoa, Irvine comes to talk to him and tell him

"You are happy that Rinoa is back?"

"Yeah of course"

"Do you have feelings for her?"

"Not really... She is my friend..."

"Do you love someone else?"

"Maybe, but I don't know if the person loves me back..."

"You should maybe talk to this person and tell her about this..."

"It's not one her, but he"

"You love a guy?"

"Yes..." "I understand, it's okay to love both..."

"Thanks Irvine"

When they were walking Irvine tell him,

" If you want that I keep the secret, I will keep it"

"Thank you"

Then Squall finally to tell "It's you that I love Irvine"

Irvine kisses him

"Irvine..."

"I love you too Squall and for that we are young..."

They kiss again.

Even if Squall doesn't remember all the past between them, he knows he can trust Irvine and loves him.  
And Irvine will do everything to help him and that they will be okay.

**END**


End file.
